Pokemon: Elementals
by zZ Sky Ninja Zz
Summary: AU where trainers use a chosen element type to fight. Ash Ketchum dreams of a world he is an Elemental Master. Now armed with his Electric Element he hopes to show the world what he's made of. Will include some variations of other anime's but not characters or techniques. Shipping is a secret for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

In the vast region of Kanto, we are introduced to a stadium filled with cheering crowds, as they all see a man take to the centre of the arena. This man was in his late 50's and sported a white lab coat, as well as a shirt and tie underneath complete with brown pants. He gave a smile adjusting his scruffy looking light brown hair before addressing the cheering occupants. "Thank you all for this most energetic welcome. As you all know, I am the Elementals Professor known as Professor Oak."

The man now named Professor Oak placed his hand in his right pocket before pulling out a stone with a symbol of a flame on it. The stone pulsed and was now glowing in his hand. "As you all know, this is an Elemental Stone! The very culmination of what makes us who we are as a society! These stones can bond with a persons very soul and grant users the ability to harness said elements!"

He now held the Elemental Stone high in the air for all to see. "For example, if a Fire Stone fused with your soul it would grant you the ability to harness flames. Now there are many different ways to use these Elemental powers."

As he is explaining, a clip played of a group of people shooting water from their mouths, hands and fingers at a burning building. "Some people choose to use this power to help others in need such as our own firefighters!"

The clip changed to a woman in a garden patch blowing dust from her palms into the soil, which in turn causes flowers to sprout out quickly from the ground. "And others use it to help preserve our planet and oceans!"

The last clip played of a pair of very buff bald men holding each other in a grapple lock grunting as one overpowered the other. "But of course, the one everyone is most familiar with is the art of battling! Where many young boys and girls train their chosen Elemental powers to challenge the many gyms in our beloved Kanto Region!"

With the clips all over, Professor Oak smiled once again placing the Fire Stone back in his pocket. "As for people such as myself, we devote our lives to answering these stones many unanswered questions. Why do they bond to our soul? Why do we not choose, but in fact the stones choose us? All these questions and more, we try to unravel every day, but it seems more often than not we're left with more questions."

Professor Oak chuckled as he once again addressed the crowd. "But of course, we're not here to listen to boring old me talk about history are we? No, today we are all here to witness a friendly bout between two champions!"

The occupants of the stadium roared and cheered as two figures appeared from either side. One sported spiky red hair and wore a blue suit complete with orange accents, and wore a black cape too. His brown eyes narrowed as he smirked at his opponent. This was Lance, champion of the Johto region. His opponent was a woman with long blonde hair that covered one half of her face as she smiled. She wore all black with her black coat having fur on the collar and sleeves. She was Cynthia, champion of the Sinnoh region.

Lance walked up to the Professor along with Cynthia and bowed. "It's an honour having you officiate our match Professor Oak."

Cynthia smiled as she also bowed. "Indeed. It's rare for me to fight a Dragon Elemental such as myself so I am quite excited to see how strong you are."

Professor Oak nodded as he stepped back allowing the champions to take their spots in the arena. Lance discarded his cape as he took a stance which lowered himself to the ground and positioned his hands to look like claws as Cynthia simply took her hands out of her pockets smiling. The Professor was about to yell begin when suddenly the entire world went dark.

"Nooooooooo!" A boy wailed in agony falling off his chair after finding the TV had turned off. He saw his mother stand there with the remote and gave her a look as if she destroyed his favourite toy. "Ash, you know it's late. You have to have a good night sleep if you want to impress the Professor tomorrow about the Elemental Summoning."

The ten year old boy groaned as he fell onto his bed. He had messy black hair followed with black eyes as well as little marks on his cheeks. This was Ash Ketchum, and he had a big day tomorrow. "I can't help it mom I'm just so pumped! I'm going to be an Elemental Master! The strongest ever!"

His mother sighed as she ushered him into bed, she had brown hair in a loose ponytail and just like her son, black eyes too. Delia Ketchum knew her son was hyperactive at times but this was on a whole new level. "You do know that you need to behave tomorrow okay? You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself would you?"

After getting him in bed Delia had bid him goodnight as he was now left in darkness. Except for the moonlight peaking through his blinds. But Ash couldn't sleep. He had big decisions to make for tomorrow.

Tomorrow was the Elemental Ceremony. An event where boys and girls who turned 10 are chosen to see if they are compatible with the three Elemental Stones that the Professor has. However, that did mean the odds were against him. Three stones, and who knows how many other kids were going to be tested if they were compatible.

'_Right let's think which one could be better suited to me._' Ash was in deep thought as he knew what the three types of Stones the Professor had. Grass, Water, and Fire. '_Grass could be good on a tactical scale. I could train to use vines and trip up my opponent_.'

He then grimaced as the image of Ash bring tangled up in vines with him crying for help popped up. '_But then again, that requires too much precision and feels too complicated….._'

Ash sat up as he looked around seeing a replica of a Fire Stone. '_Of course! Fire! That's the most powerful of the three!_' He grinned imagining himself with flaming hair cackling as he beat down every opponent that he saw. But then it changed to him panicking and flailing about as he accidentally set a forest on fire. '_But then again, fire is the most destructive and it's easy to get carried away…_'

He then looked to his glass of water on his bedside table and smiled. '_Then it has to be water! There's water everywhere, so it would be easy to train with. And best of all it would be cool to use the water on my opponents! Okay, now that I have my choice it's time to think up cool battle moves-_'

Ash was interrupted by a ringing sound. His alarm clock, as he realised that he had fallen asleep! "Oh no! That means I slept in!"

Panic had set in as he stumbled out of bed still clad in his green pyjamas as he sprinted out the door of his home and into the streets of Pallet Town, seeing the Professors lab in sight. But dread filled his heart as he saw someone walk out with a cocky smirk. He had brown hair that was spiky and he wore a purple shirt with a pendant on his neck. Gary Oak, the Professors grandson. Ash sighed as he slowly walked up to the boy who laughed.

"Slept in did we, Ashy boy? No matter, all you did was lower the bracket for the true Elementals to shine through!"

Ash deflated even further as he asked the inevitable question. "Did a stone accept you, Gary?"

Gary grinned pulling back his sleeve showing a symbol on his wrist. "You betcha! The Water Stone is bonded to me! Pretty sweet eh?"

That only served to dampen Ash's mood more. That was the one he wanted. "Well, as much as this is fun, some of us have more important things to do! Smell you later!"

Sinking to his knees, Ash felt like crying. Because he didn't listen and go to sleep early, he ended up missing the event entirely! He doesn't even know if he was compatible with the stones, because he wasn't even given a chance. "Oh my, is this the new fashion in town?"

He looked up to see Professor Oak with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Why don't you come into my lab boy? You'll be doing your feet no favours by standing on gravel and stones."

Ash sighed but complied as he followed the Professor into the lab where sure enough, there were three capsules and all three were empty. "Yes, I'm afraid the three have been chosen. You know, the ones who showed up on time?"

"Is….. there really none left?" Oak paused at this, as he felt an increase of power in one certain capsule. "Hmmmm… there is one. But you know it's not so simple. The stone has to choose you-"

"But I have to try!" Ash yelled standing up. "If I'm not compatible then so be it. I'll find another way to become an Elemental Master! But I should at least try."

Oak nodded as he figured that was a fair argument as he had walked over to a panel on the wall opening it up to reveal another capsule. Opening it up, he revealed a stone that had a lightning bolt symbol on it as well as pulsating with raw electrical energy. "This is the Thunder Stone. Now Ash, you do know not to get your hopes up right?"

Ash gave no answer but walked up to the Professor and slowly took the stone in his hands. It levitated there as nothing was happening. "So, do I have to do something or-"

As if on cue, Ash screamed in agony as the stone glowed in a dazzling light, the electricity clinging to him as the machines in the lab started going haywire, some even exploding at the sheer amount of energy. But Oak remained calm, just watching as the light dimmed down revealing Ash on the floor on his hands and knees. No stone in sight. But a satisfied smile came to Oak once he took a look at the young boys right hand as a lightning symbol formed on it. He was chosen.

"Well, it seems you were right to come here young Ash. You have been accepted as an Electric Elemental." Ash blinked seeing his hand as a grin slowly formed on his face. He did it. He did it!

"I did it!" He laughed jumping about in glee as he pumped his hand in the air. But in doing that, a bolt of lightning erupted from his fist and hit the Professor. Ash screamed running to him and bowing up and down very fast. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Cooked on the floor and dazed, Oak let out a weak chuckle. "Well, at least we now know you have adapted well haven't you?"

It was the next day, as Ash was dressed. He had on his hand picked outfit that he chose, as well as his trusty limited edition hat that he decided now would be the perfect time to wear it. Delia came in as she beamed at her son, proud of what we was about to do. "What do you think mom? Do I look like Master material?"

She giggled as she lifted his hat and her right hand was enveloped in a purple aura as his hair moved on its own. "You always do, but Masters should always look like they made an effort to smarten up."

Delia herself was also an Elemental. More specifically of the Psychic variety. Her most common use of it was using her Element to work around the house, and using telekinesis to fix her sons hair right now. "Now, when you get over to Viridian City, you call me immediately okay? And please do make sure not to go too crazy with your lightning."

Ash nodded as he put his hat back on. "I know mom. I won't let you down! I'll be a Master and I'll train hard!"

Delia smiled once again as she lead Ash out the door as they walked through the early morning streets of Pallet Town. "I know you will. But promise me one thing?"

Ash was puzzled as he looked at his mom to continue. "Don't do this alone. Make sure you have friends to share your adventures with. Not to mention they could help you with honing your Element and coming up with strategies with some tough opponents."

He smiled as he hugged her before letting go, and staring ahead at the wilderness before him. "I promise mom. Well, here we are. Route 1. The start of my adventure. It almost feels… surreal right now."

Delia nudged him forward as he looked at her. "Go son. Be the very best like no one ever was." Ash smiled nodding as he ran off. "And don't remember to change your underwear!"

Ash fell on the ground as he pulled his hat over his face. "Moooooom! Yes I will okay! Bye!" He picked himself up and ran off into the wilderness.

Delia now has a serious expression on her face as she turned to the Professor behind her. "Oak, I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

In the tall grass, Ash smiled as he ran. Ran faster than he ever did. He felt free! He felt like nothing could stop him! "Alright Kanto! Get ready, because here comes Ash Ketchum!"

To be continued…

**Hello everyone, welcome to yet another story. I decided to try a different formula with the Pokemon series. So allow me to give a good summary.**

**So in this world, Pokemon do not exist. Instead, people are chosen by these stones known as Elemental Stones. Think like the Mega Stone from X and Y but with their respective emblems on them. This is essentially what gives the people their type. So Ash is effectively an Electric type and Delia is a Psychic type. **

**Obviously, this will include a variety of changes to the world. There will be elements of Dragonball in this story too as well as other animes. Not to say characters will be there, but more like ideas from those series will make their way here. **

**Of course, Ash won't be the only Elemental. Our other main cast such as Misty, Brock, May, Dawn etc. will have their own Elementals too. See if you can guess who will have what type. And as of right now I'll only include characters up to Unova since I haven't seen after that. (Sorry all Serena fans) but that won't mean they will never show up.**

**It's a big AU for me that I'm pulling off here so likely I'll be revising the world building to help you find folk what I wish to include. **

**Shipping will be kept a secret for now too.**

**That'll be all for now, so I'll see you all in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting To Grips

The luscious scenario of Viridian Forest was serene and peaceful today. The birds were tweeting their song in the morning air, the little critters were scurrying about foraging for food, and the trees were swaying slightly to the cool breeze as if doing a synchronised dance together. But all of that was going to be interrupted by Ash as he was marching through the forest singing.

"I want to be, the very best! Like no one ever was! To fight them is my real test! To beat them is my cause!" He sang at the top of his lungs as a loud noise interrupted his singing which frightened the wildlife around them as they ran and hid. He looked around to find the source of the noise before he slowly looked down and chuckled realising it was his stomach. "Well, I suppose I have been walking for a while. Lunch break!"

With the declaration, Ash sat in front of a tree unzipping his bag as he pulled out a rice ball from inside. He was deep in thought as he casually munched on the ball. '_Right, I have my first challenge in Pewter City. But I suppose that I need to actually form some moves. Some cool moves too!'_

He went to take another bite before a sharp pain shot through him as he realised that there was no rice ball left and that he had just taken a bite out of his own hand. "Wow was I really that hungry?"

Ash took his glove off to soothe the sore spot before the symbol on his hand caught his attention. He smiled staring up at the sky that was partially covered by the foliage as light shone through the trees as he finally stood up taking off his jacket. He wasn't particularly athletic as he was shirtless. But he did know to do the basic warm up exercises as he did side lunges and arm stretches to help loosen his muscles. He then looked at his hands and clapped them together and beamed seeing sparks come out. Good. This was a start.

He looked at the trunk in front of him and decided now would be good to test his might on it. After all, he was going to need to test out his Element at some point, so why not now? Ash grunted as he felt a tingling sensation in his right arm as electricity crackled through his veins, his arm being pumped with power as he gave a yell and slammed his fist into the trunk as a loud thunderous clap echoed throughout the forest scaring away the birds.

Ash panted as he thought that he managed to demolish the tree in it's entirety, but his jaw dropped only to find that he had only dented it and the bark was only a little split. "Are you kidding me? After all that?! That took everything!"

He plopped to the ground groaning loudly. How was he supposed to be a Master at this rate? He couldn't even take down a tree! At the strength he was at right now, he would be laughed out of the first gym before he even fought! Ash picked himself up narrowing his eyes as he readied another punch again, and struck the tree once more. Still nothing.

"What's the big deal?! I have electricity why can't I do anything?!" Ash yelled as he was frustrated. But then he heard a chuckle from behind as the crunching of leaves followed.

"Well well boys, looks like we got a little twerp on our hands."

Ash saw a group of people coming his way. All sporting black uniforms with the exception of two of them who wore white uniforms. But what really caught his eye was the big red 'R' symbol on their chests. He backed away as the woman in white stepped forward. She had long pink hair and had a sharp gaze on the young boy who was shivering but trying to stand his ground. "And who exactly are you kid? You're making a lot of noise out here."

"I-I-I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! I'm a future Elemental Master!" He yelled as he took a stance. But he was tired, he used too much electricity trying to take down the tree. The girl just let out a loud laugh as she went closer and Ash took a step back.

"An Elemental Master hm? Well listen here twerp, we have an important mission here, so kindly buzz off okay?" Ash gritted his teeth as lightning crackled around his fist before he yelled charging at the girl who just stood there with that same smirk. His fist connected as lightning erupted from that spot again and Ash smiled in victory as he figured that had to do a lot of damage. But his smile plummeted as the girl had caught his fist in her own hand as he tried in vain to tug and escape.

"Well, this is a surprise isn't it Jessie?" The man in the white uniform chuckled as he flipped his purple bangs out of his face. "It's not very often you get someone starting out as an Electric Elemental. So what should we do with him hmm?"

Jessie had an evil smile as her eyes had a purple glow to them as Ash kept trying to escape her hold. "Oh I have just the idea." She then lunged at Ash as she opened her mouth revealing sharp fangs as she chomped down on his arm causing him to cry and scream in pain as she finally let go allowing him to collapse to the ground clutching his arm.

The man stepped forward as Jessie's sharp fangs faded to normal and her purple glow was now gone. "Took the thoughts out of my mind. I'm sorry twerp, but nobody can know we are here. So we have to 'silence' you."

Ash was panicking trying to pick himself up as the man's arm formed into a claw. "It's nothing personal, honestly. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But don't worry, I'll make it quick and painless."

But before he could deliver the blow, an explosion happened around the group as the squad grunted trying to find out where the source was coming from when suddenly tree trunks were falling down around them trapping some grunt members. Ash saw this as an opportunity to run as he quickly picked himself up and tried to run. Jessie growled as she turned to the man. "After him James!"

James nodded as he took after Ash who was throbbing in pain. His entire body was burning as he was finding it difficult to even stay conscious. But he had to escape. Escape from these people, and make it to Viridian City. But suddenly he cried out as something pierced his leg causing him to stumble to the ground. He looked behind him to see James pulling a purple needle out of his mouth and flicking it onto his other leg, earning another scream of pain. Jessie walked up beside her partner as they stared down the downed boy. "So you're supposed to be an Elemental Master? Pathetic. You don't even have control of your own Element. You're not worth Team Rockets time."

Ash was panting as he watched the two loom over him as his head was throbbing. James chuckled again as his arm formed into a claw again ready to finish Ash off, when suddenly he felt a droplet of water hit his face. James was puzzled at this looking up. That's strange, he could've sworn it was sunny today as more droplets fell through to the forest floor soon turning into a downpour. But that was the least of his worries as he looked down at Ash.

He was twitching violently, as electricity crackled throughout his entire body, but much more ferocious than the time he attacked Jessie. His eyes were now cobalt blue instead of the black they usually were as the throbbing in his head got worse. James stepped back urging Jessie to do the same as they watched Ash get on his knees. He let out a massive roar thrusting his hands up to the sky as a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and onto him resulting in a massive shockwave that threw the two back and setting multiple trees on fire.

Ash slowly stood up as if in a trance, powered by this lightning and took off in the other direction, where Jessie tried to run after him again but was stopped by Janes. "No let him go. He won't get far anyway. By the time anyone finds him the poison we put in his body will have done its job."

"Leader Jessie! Leader James!" The two turned to see the grunts running up to them. "We need to get out of here, now! The fire is starting to get out of control!"

Jessie and James looked at each other and nodded before running off with the rest. This wasn't their priority anyway. That would come later, and they thought they would never see that boy ever again.

The rain got heavier as Ash kept on running. His vision was darkening around the edges as his breathing got faster. He needed to get to Viridian City, fast. He felt like he was almost out when he spotted someone packing up fishing equipment in a hurry, doubt from seeing the fires. But as he ran up, they ended up spotting him. It was a girl who had short orange hair and piercing blue eyes as she stood up. "Hey what are you doing here? The forest is on fire, are you crazy?"

But then her look turned to worry and horror when she saw the state Ash was in. Shirtless, two puncture holes in his arm, and two needles in his legs as he stumbled up to her. "Help… me…"

"Hey, what happened to you?" She asked before gasping as he fell to his knees starting to lose consciousness as the girl grabbed him. "Hey woah, stay awake okay? Don't conk out on me! Come on, I can't carry you!"

But it was no use as the last thing Ash saw before passing out was this girls face. The girl was scared now. There was a storm, the forest was on fire and on top of that she was expected to haul an unconscious person with her. She had to get the fire under control! But before she could formulate a plan, a shadow loomed over her. It was a man who held out his hand. "Give him to me. I'll help him."

Ash's vision slowly returned to him as he saw a white ceiling. He tried sitting up but gritted his teeth as pain shot through his body, causing him to fall back. Using what little strength he had, Ash turned his head to observe his surroundings. He realised that he was in a hospital room. Not only that but he was also bandaged up. Suddenly everything cane back to him. Those people! What did they say they were? Team Rocket?

"So, you're finally awake."

He turned again to see someone he was not expecting to see sitting in the chair next to his bed. "Professor Oak? What are you doing here?"

The Professor stood up with his hands behind his back. "Your mother was concerned. So shortly after you left, she asked me to keep an eye on you until you got to Viridian City. Clearly she was right to worry. That was quite a predicament you got yourself into Ash."

"Wait. You saw me with those guys?"

"Of course. Who do you think caused the trees to fall allowing you time to try and escape?" He then let out a sigh looking out the window. "But truth be told, I was fighting off those goons of theirs and lost sight of you. I was worried those two got to you but then I saw that lightning bolt."

He then turned to Ash. "There is a phenomenon that occurs when our bodies are pushed to their limit and our desire to survive kicks in. It causes the Elemental Stone inside you to try it's best to protect you. Hence why that massive lightning bolt that set the forest on fire struck you."

This caused Ash to panic but Oak calmed him down. "The Fire is out now. A portion of the forest burned down yes, but the rest was saved. Thanks to that girl you met, she gave you to me while she managed to put out the flames."

Now feeling more relaxed that the forest was safe, Ash stared up at the ceiling. "So the Stone inside me…. protected me?"

"Indeed. We call this phenomenon Elemental Overload. Naturally, it's rarely seen since you need to be pushed past your limits for it to be activated. But now onto important matters."

Oak looked down at Ash with a hard look. "You claim you want to be an Elemental Master yes? But you have no physical endurance. You did no training other than basic stretches. So you're not outputting the level you should be doing. You are aware of what it takes to challenge the gym leaders?"

Ash looked down but sat up looking at Oak. "I know I'm not at the level I should be. But….. I got too excited about the idea of an Elemental Master. After that encounter, I now know I have a long way to go….. maybe I should just go home and give up."

"Not at all!"

Perplexed he looked up at the smiling Professor. "All we need to do is get you up to the level you should be at! Nothing a little good old fashioned training can't accomplish. And you will have me here to help train you."

"I'll be here too."

The two turned to see the girl from before leaning on the wall with a scowl. "Thanks to that forest fire you caused, my bike was barbecued. So until you cough up the money for a new bike, you're stuck with me!"

Ash blinked very co fused as he rubbed the back of his head. "That's….. fair, I guess? I'm Ash Ketchum."

The girl let out a "hmph!" before saying her name. "I'm Misty. You're lucky I was around to save you otherwise that poison would have killed you. What even happened to you?"

He was about to explain before Oak cut them off. "Now, now, let the boy rest. We can catch up on all of this later, when you rest up Ash, then we can start training."

Misty was about to argue but kept her mouth shut nodding knowing best than to question the Professor as Ash laid back in his bed to rest more. Oak walked up to the telephone on the wall outside the room and dialled a number. On the screen flashed a video call symbol before it was replaced by Lance, the Champion of Johto. "Oh! Professor Oak! This is a surprise-"

"It's them. They're on the move."

Lances face darkened as he spoke in a low voice. "You're certain?"

"Absolutely."

"Very well. I'll keep an eye out on them and make sure they don't get too far."

With that last word, Lance hung up as Oak turned away sighing as he looked at Ash now asleep again and Misty reading a book on the visitors chair outside. "Misty?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from her book watching Oak remove his coat.

"Perhaps you would like to engage in some sparring? I know it could do us both good. Plus as a new leader I want to see your potential."

Misty's eyes widened before she nodded putting her book in her bag and stood up. "Where will we go?"

**Hello again guys, welcome to the end of another chapter. I'm trying to introduce lore bit by bit each chapter so as not to overwhelm you all. But yes this is pretty much the same as Ash and Pikachu escaping the Spearow and Fearow. But yes, we are introduced to Team Rocket. **

**I really liked the portrayal they had in Black and White so I want it to have that kind of tone but I'm sure there will be more time for comedy later on. **

**And yes, of course Misty is here too. Which brings me to this question.**

**So as is traditional in shonen anime, there will be time skips, and when Ash gets to be older. Would you want him to start dating? I already have someone for him to be endgame with but I'm ok with him trying other women to date. This won't be an harem though. Just him dating different women.**

**And do you want Ash to meet the others sooner rather than later? Such as May, Dawn etc? Let me know what you think.**

**See you next time guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Levelling Up

After Ash had woken up for the 3rd time today, he felt a lot more refreshed. Unfortunately he had to deal with his mother who he was now talking to on the phone. She was worried about his wellbeing but after explaining that he was fine, she had started to calm down. He honestly needed to hear her voice, if he was honest he was a little shaken up after that encounter. More than he let on. He had been smacked in the face by reality, as if the world said this wasn't going to be some heroic tale. Ash now knew that the world wasn't all full of nice people, and that there were some like those Team a Rocket people who seemed to make this place awful for others.

"I suppose I ended up sheltering you more than I thought." Delia sighed as she was busy washing dishes as she levitated another plate towards her. "I'm glad I sent the Professor to watch over you. And I'm also glad that he has decided to train you a little bit too. I'm sorry Ash. I should've let you trained from an early age, then maybe you could've held them off more."

"Mom, I don't blame you at all." Ash said smiling at her. "Honestly, this has kind of changed my mindset a little."

"Oh? In what way?"

"Well, I still want to be a Master, that hasn't changed. But now, I want to be stronger so I can help protect people from bad guys like the people I saw in the forest."

"That's a very noble goal dear. But you just remember to rest first before you do any of that ok? How long do you think you have to recover?"

Ash looked to the desk at reception to see a woman with pink hair wearing a nurses outfit. "Well Nurse Joy says I can be discharged today. I just need to do something called recharging."

Delia smiled. "Oh, well that's just how you get your Element back. It's like when you're hungry or tired and you need food and sleep to recharge your body. They give you something to recharge your Element. For example, I use meditation to help charge up my Psychic powers. For you….. well I think you can guess what you'll need."

He smiled nodding as she looked at the clock. "I have to go now. Be good, train hard, and be sure to change your underwear each day!"

"…..yes mom." Ash really hoped nobody heard that.

The screen was black now as Ash sighed to himself walking back to his room, only to see Nurse Joy waiting for him holding a pair of clamps in her hands as he felt a little blue. "Don't worry Ash, it'll only be a little pinch I promise. Now please sit on the bed and hold out your hands please?"

Gulping but willing to trust the nurse, Ash held out his hands as Nurse Joy put the clamps on each of his thumbs, the pinching sensation hurting a little but he chose to stay strong as she turned her attention to the battery next to her. "Now, you'll feel a numbing sensation at first, but that'll just be your Element charging up again. Now, I'm only going to up the voltage slowly overtime okay?"

He gave a nod as he started feeling the sensation of the bolts starting to go into his body. Sure enough the numbing sensation occurred in his hands, but that was a small price to pay as his hair stood on end feeling his body power up as the voltage increased. He felt amazing! Like he just ate a combination of a feast and a ton of energy drinks! But that pumped up feeling would end as Nurse Joy turned off the voltage and took the pliers off him.

"Okay, you should be good as new! You must have been through quite a fight, your reserves were almost empty. But not to worry, your injuries are healed up and you are able to use your Element once again."

Deciding to try it out, Ash clapped his hands together and sure enough, sparks started to appear from the contact. "Also I got a package today from Pallet Town addressed to you."

Ash smiled taking the package as over the week he was recovering and couldn't answer the phone, his mom had sent him over a fresh pair of clothes as well as a backpack since he unfortunately left his old stuff behind during his encounter with Team Rocket and it got burned up. He knew what do to do as he walked off to get changed.

* * *

"Ah, Ash! Good to see you all healthy again!"

Ash smiled seeing Oak walk out of the training arena as he had smartened up his lab coat again. "I was just having a spar with young Misty. She's certainly a skilled fighter!"

He then looked down at the young fighter to be. "But onto business. I managed to book out a training gym for today so we can help you better understand the extent of your Element. Now you need to take this seriously okay Ash? If you truly want to be an Elemental Master you have to be dedicated."

The young man nodded as they walked into the gym. "I promise Professor- wooooaaaah!"

What Ash saw was amazing. It was like an obstacle course mixed with a gauntlet run of different targets. There was a track that had hurdles on it, as well as a podium with a clock nearby. On the other side were a variety of training dummies of different shapes and sizes. And on another part were a set of tennis ball cannons aiming at a net. It seemed like it wasn't really a gym, but more of a basketball court which Oak fashioned into a training routine. All for Ash.

"Okay Ash, this is the start of your week long endeavour. Now since you didn't do any training at all before grabbing your Element, that means you aren't leaving here until you have a good sense of control as well as your own style to tackle the official Gyms of the Kanto region."

Oak pointed to the starting line of the track layout. "I want you to run from that spot there to the end where that clock is. I'll be there monitoring your time. Most Electric Users prioritise speed and I believe you should at least develop that."

"Okay Professor, I'll do that." Ash responded as he did his stretches watching Oak go to the other end of the track looking at the clock as Ash then took to the starting line waiting for the starting signal.

"3… 2….. 1….. GO!"

Upon hearing that, Ash went on a full on sprint as the electricity in his body kept pumping and powering his legs as he realised he was about to slam into a wall. Thinking fast he dug his feet onto the ground which caused him to tumble over and rolling forwards until he finally came to a stop once he collided with the wall. He was dazed and his eyes were replaced with swirls as Oak let out a chuckle.

"Very good Ash! Three point two four seconds! Not bad at all! But maybe let's work on you actually stopping." Ash sighed as Oak kept on chuckling. By the entrance Misty shook her head as she was busy watching, sipping from a bottle of water while she observed Ash picking himself up and move to the cannons.

"Next up, we need to test how good you are at dodging! It's very simple, I'm going to launch these tennis balls at you and you have to try and not get hit."

"Uhhh, Professor. This doesn't feel very safe."

"Oh nonsense, it's just a couple of tennis balls. Now get ready!"

Ash yelled loudly as the cannons activated and two tennis balls were now coming his way. He managed to dodge the first one by jumping left but unfortunately his right leg was exposed as one managed to strike him, sending him tumbling down. "No good Ash! Let's chalk that one up for improvement!"

Seeing Misty leaning on the wall, Ash asked her why she wasn't wanting to help train to which she nervously replied. "Probably best that we don't interact while your Element is activated."

Confused, Ash was going to press further but was interrupted by a tennis ball slamming into the side of his head sending him sprawling to the ground yet again. "Let's try that one more time Ash!"

He groaned loudly with his face on the floor as Misty let out a giggle while covering her mouth, finding the sight funny but didn't really want to damage his pride any further. One thing Ash knew for sure is that this was going to be a long week.

* * *

A couple of days had passed as Oak told Ash they were going to explore Viridian City today. "But Professor, what about the training?"

"Doing too much training will do you more harm than good Ash. And while I'm proud of the progress you have made these past couple of days, let's not risk damaging yourself."

It was true. In just a couple of days, the ten year old boy had made significant progress. He actually developed some muscle on him to help store more power inside him. Not only that, but his speed had increased as well, his best time from the track was now one point seven six. Granted it was only a small track but progress is progress. Ash even learned how to use his speed in his attacks, rather than going all out on strikes like before in the forest. Needless to say, he owed a lot to Oak for helping him get this far.

The two had stopped to grab some ice cream and were now sitting on a park bench overlooking the scenery. A beautiful fountain in the centre of the park as people were chatting and walking about, children were playing with their friends as their parents watched from afar. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining bright. "It's breathtaking isn't it Ash? This world that we have built. Centuries of humans helping each other lead to building these fine cities today. But there are some people who wish to take all we have built together for themselves."

Ash looked up at the Professor who was deep in thought. "You mean Team Rocket?"

"Indeed. You should count your blessings that you were able to escape. They're a ruthless bunch who I fear are only just starting to show themselves now. Ash, I ask that you be careful in the future. They're dangerous and are willing to do anything to achieve their goals. Will you promise me that you will be careful?"

"Of course Professor. You have my word." Ash replied as he furrowed his brows licking at his ice cream. He wanted answers to this Team Rocket. But unfortunately, Professor was either just in the dark as he was or didn't want to tell. Ash hoped it was the former.

"Let's now change the subject Ash. Because it seems you have forgotten one crucial detail on your challenge in Pewter City."

Ash blinked, as he looked at him again. "What do you mean? I feel like I have a good shot."

"Do you not know what the Leaders Element is?"

…..

…..

….

"OH NO I FORGOT!" Ash clutched his head with his ice cream now forgotten on the ground. How could he forget about his Element?! He uses the earth and his electricity is pretty much useless against that! And that's all he's managed to come up with so far!

"Not to fret young man. I may be able to provide you with a way. Call it an additional step in your training."

He turned to Oak once again who gave him a wink and a chuckle. "You really mean it Professor?"

"But of course, I'll make sure you have at least something to challenge him with. But for now, let's just enjoy the peace and tranquility."

Ash smiled again nodding… until his face plummeted seeing his ice cream now on the ground. So much for a good day.

* * *

It was night time as Oak and Ash continued the training regime when suddenly they were coated in pure darkness. The power had gone out as Ash used a bolt on his finger tip to give a little bit of light to shine. "What do you think happened Professor?"

Oak didn't like this one bit as he told Ash to follow him. Outside, there was nothing to see. Literally, all the light in the area was off so they couldn't see anything much. But they could hear the panicked screams of the residents when suddenly Ash yelped as a hand grabbed his collar hoisting him up. "I got you, you low level criminal!"

Both got a look at this person, only to see a woman with light blue hair and a cop uniform who suddenly looked very confused. "What's Professor Oak doing plotting with a criminal?"

"Hey! I'm not a criminal! I'm training to be a fighter, what's the big idea?!" Ash yelled flailing about trying to break himself free as Oak approached the lady.

"Officer, you have the wrong man. This is my student and I've been training him this past week. What is going on? Why is the power out?"

Officer Jenny let out a nervous laugh dropping Ash. "Forgive me, it's hard to see around here. We got reports of the city's generators being sabotaged. All the employees running them were found passed out and now we are without power."

"This is awful!" They saw Nurse Joy run up to them. "I have patients in my hospital, who are in great danger! If the power doesn't come back on soon, I fear what will happen to them! Is there any way of restoring backups?"

"That's not possible, the backup generators were targeted too! They were tampered with!" Officer Jenny exclaimed. "Whoever did this, they must be counting on stealth for whatever they're doing."

Nurse Joy then gasped loudly. "They must be after the patients! I have people inside who possess rare types of Elementals inside them, oh what are we going to do?!"

"Ash! Professor Oak! There you are!" They all turned to see Misty running up to them as she looked like she was running a lot. "Officer Jenny, I found a water wheel! It must've been what the residents used to run this city before the generators were installed."

Oak clasped his chin in thought. "Then it's decided. Misty, you and Officer Jenny should go to the water wheel and supply power to the town, it's good enough until we can fix the generators. Ash, you and I will go to the hospital with Nurse Joy to help defend the patients. If she's right about what these saboteurs are planning, then we must help. Nurse Joy do you have emergency batteries?"

"I do, but they're not good for long term. They're only meant to last until the backups come back on!" Nurse Joy explained as she was on the verge of panicking.

"Then we shall help you set up and do all we can to help. Let's go everyone!" Oak yelled as everyone went off in their separate directions.

* * *

Misty and Officer Jenny managed to arrive at the water wheel as Jenny shone her flashlight at it. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course Officer. I've had plenty of training with my Element." Misty explained drinking the last of her water and stashing the bottle in her backpack before breathing as her symbol consisting of a water drop started to glow. She went to the now dried up river bed and held out her hands as a gushing flow of water rushed out her palms hitting the water wheel, the force of it now starting to turn it. But it was still not enough as she stopped the stream. "Isn't there supposed to be a river?!"

"There is! But it got clogged up long ago! Follow me, we'll try to find it!"

Misty nodded as she saw a thin line of damp ground which meant it couldn't have gone far.

* * *

At the hospital, Ash and Oak were helping Nurse Joy set up the batteries hooking them up to the machines of the various rooms. Nurse Joy wipes sweat off her brow making a mental note to hire staff after all this was over. Ash looked over every door and entry point just like Oak instructed him. It was long and stretching hallways with only the moonlight to help him see. Honestly it was a little scary, as Ash imagined being in a horror movie. Suddenly he heard a noise as he turned around before jumping in the air narrowly avoiding a poison needle. There they were, Jessie and James as they had very surprised looks on their faces not expecting someone standing guard much less the person who was there.

"The twerp actually survived?" James said in astonishment while Jessie glared walking forward. Ash made no attempt to back away however. He knew their tricks and he knew how to harness his power now as he ducked to the left avoiding fangs laced with poison. He then held his hands out sending a bolt of lightning into her chest sending her flying into James.

"So you can actually put up a fight now?" Jessie growled. "No matter, our fight isn't with you. So kindly let us grab these people and we will let you go."

Ash glared as he wasn't backing down. Instead he shot forward and before any of them could react he collided his head on James side as he slammed into a wall. He then dodged a punch from Jessie as she kept going on the offensive. But Ash was still dodging, the Elemental Stone inside him had doubled his reaction time. But he was running out of steam. He couldn't keep this up for long, he just had to stall until the power came back on. Ash gritted his teeth staring down Jessie and James as they took their stances too.

* * *

"There it is!" Officer Jenny yelled as they saw a blockade of rocks clogging up a flowing river, which was running in another direction. They could tell that it was still able to flow this way due to the amount of water that was leaking through. Misty had a plan as she told Officer Jenny to run back to town and help Ash and the others.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle this on my own." Misty explained tossing her backpack to the shore as she stood in front of the blockade. Officer Jenny understood and took off towards the city once again.

'_Okay, just relax. This is nothing to you. Just focus.' _She told herself as she took deep breaths through her nose as she closed her eyes, pulling from deep within her when the urge to vomit had now rose. But it wasn't vomit that was coming up as water started to fill her mouth, making her cheeks bulge. She continued her breathing and each exhale prompted more water to come up.

'_It's all or nothing now!' _Misty yelled in her mind as she let the floodgates open. A torrent of water poured out of her mouth at such a high pressure that it collided with the blockade as it made an audible groan, with more water leaking through as Misty tried again shooting more water at the rocks until finally it couldn't hold anymore as the water on the other side broke through and rushed to the direction of the dry river bed.

Misty was about to cheer….. until she realised she was in front of a massive wave of water and rocks. _'Maybe I should've thought this through.'_

* * *

"Hold still!" Jessie yelled as Ash kept dodging her attacks. This was his only option as his body was starting to ache from charging his attacks, which meant his reserves were running low so the only thing he could do now was use it to amplify his speed. "I knew I should've finished the job with you back in the forest! You're so annoying!"

James meanwhile had an idea. Jessie was fighting the boy, which his attention was entirely on her. And what that also meant was that the patients were unguarded. _"It appears our luck has changed!"_

So with a brand new plan, he quickly slipped past the two fighting using the dark hallways as cover, before finding the hospital room he was looking for. And there he saw a dark skinned girl who was currently sleeping. She had long dark blue hair as it was honestly a mystery to why she hadn't woke up yet from all the noise. But more importantly, was the symbol on her hand. It was the symbol of a dragons head. She was a Dragon Elemental. And he was now getting ready to grab her and leave post haste.

"Hey!"

James was about to ask who that was until his vision went black as he collapsed to the ground out cold. Nurse Joy stepped out of the shadows wielding a frying pan that she took from the canteen panting. _'Good, he's out cold. And Ash is keeping the other one occupied. They're not going anywhere with this girl.'_

Nurse Joy tossed the frying pan to the floor, cringing as it made a loud clattering noise. The girl in the bed started groaning, she was now waking up but then Nurse Joy walked over and sprinkled a green powder from her fingertips onto the girls forehead who slowly drifted back to sleep. _'I'm sorry, but it's best for everyone that you stay asleep right now. We can only hope that we can get you home safe and sound soon.'_

Suddenly she jumped as an explosion was heard. "Please Ash, try not to destroy the hospital…"

* * *

Ash panted as he was on his back after taking a rough landing, he tried getting up but was having trouble as everything felt like it was in slow motion. This wasn't good, he was all out of electricity to use as Jessie approached him, growling as her eyes glowed purple.

"You've been a pain for too long tonight! Don't feel so high and mighty now you have nowhere left to go? Well, when I'm done with you they'll be lucky to find enough pieces of you to fill a coffin!"

As she was approaching him, her hand morphed into claws that were dripping with poison. But before she could strike, both were temporarily stunned as suddenly the lights turned back on, filling Ash up with hope. Misty did it! But now he had an idea.

Rushing into a room he grabbed a battery and taking a deep breath, started to collect himself. _'Nurse Joy won't need this now!'_

He then shoved his hands in it and screamed loudly as electricity coursed through his veins. On the other side of the room, Jessie took a fearful step back.

"Oh no, this isn't good."

Dropping the now depleted battery, Ash glared at her before he clenched his entire body as electricity started sparking from him before he thrusted his hands out and yelled loudly. A giant bolt of lightning struck Jessie as she screamed in agony while he discharged more and more before finally she fell to the ground groaning loudly as she was now covered in soot. Ash pumped his fist letting out a grin as he did it! But he saw the now destroyed room. The walls were charred, and the ceiling had a few panels crash down onto the floor. Ash let out a nervous chuckle also remembering the destroyed battery. "I really hope Nurse Joy will forgive me for this one….."

* * *

"And that should be the last of them." Oak declared as he had tied up the last of the grunts who were also there. Though it was strange that they didn't even put up a fight. No matter, at least the water wheel had worked and would continue to do so until the generators and backup generators were fixed. Jessie and James were tied up too as Misty had joined the others with wet clothes as well as a couple of bruises from colliding with rocks.

"In the name of the law, you are all under arrest!" Officer Jenny declared as her squad walked up to the team to escort them into the van.

James, who was now awake let out a chuckle. "Unfortunately we have other plans, but let's try this again in the future!" He grinned and opened his mouth letting out a plume of smoke that caught everyone off guard as they began coughing loudly while trying to see through the thick smoke. When it cleared however, they were infuriated that the squad were gone.

"Are you kidding me?! They got away!" Officer Jenny growled tugging at her hair while the rest tried to find Team Rocket. But to no avail. They did indeed get away.

Oak let out a sigh but chose to look at the bright side. "We managed to disrupt their plans at least. Good job on getting the water wheel running Misty."

She let out a giggle as she rubbed the back of her head. "If only I planned on how to get away after I removed the blockade."

He nodded before turning to Ash. "And as for you. I think your training is complete."

Ash did a double take as he stepped back. "Wait what? But we still have three more days!"

"That may be so, but I think you've proved today that there is nothing left I need to do to prepare you. You fought off criminals and thought on the fly, and I believe if you can handle criminals, then you can handle the Pewter City Gym leader."

The young boy had a prideful smile on as he nodded, doing a bow. "Thank you Professor. For everything. I promise to take your teachings in my life and get better."

Oak chuckled as he took something out of his pocket and handed it to Ash. It was a case with a series of indents. "Something to help store the badges that you'll win on your journey. Can never be too safe right? ?"

Ash nodded again as he laughed loudly charging ahead. "Pewter City here I come!"

But he suddenly found himself unable to move anywhere as his legs were flailing in the air. He turned to see that Nurse Joy had vines as arms holding him up, and preventing him from moving. "You aren't going anywhere young man, until you help repair the room that you destroyed!"

He tried to harbour an explanation, before he just gave up and dropped in defeat. "This feels like less of a victory now…."

Everyone around started laughing at his misfortune, but Ssh took it in stride as he started laughing too.

* * *

[Next Day]

Ash sighed as he looked at the path leading towards Pewter City, when Professor Oak approaches him. "Feel ready sonny?"

"I'm not sure… now that I'm actually doing this, it feels weird. And intimidating."

"Well of course it is! Not a challenge if you feel like you can win all the time. Just remember your training, and of course that special move I taught you."

Oak patted his back leading him off, this time with full on confidence in his abilities. The two smiled at each other as they both gave a thumbs up. But the moment was soon interrupted.

"ASH KETCHUM YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Both watched as Misty stomped her way over to Ash, glaring at him. "Thought that you could get away from me that easily? Well guess again! I'll be by your side until you get me a brand new bike!"

He blinked as he rubbed his head. "Uhhhh, sure. You can tag along. And I… guess I'll have to start saving up."

"Darn right mister! Now let's get going! You're not getting me a new bike by just standing there!"

With that, she grabbed his collar and started dragging him off. Ash and Oak looked at each other as he was dragged off as they smiled. _"I promise Professor. I'll make you and mom proud. I promise."_

* * *

**Well definitely a longer chapter, and that's honestly the goal. I hope that each chapter is longer than the others every time.**

**So yeah, Nurse Joy is still around and this was my first attempt in doing fight scenes.**** We also now know what Mistys Element is (is anyone actually surprised?) and now she's joining him on his adventures too.**

**Also, we do know that girl in the hospital. But we'll get to that another time.**

**Thanks again for reading guys!**


End file.
